


Stages to Make Outs

by sweesbees



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: (also there's drawings), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweesbees/pseuds/sweesbees
Summary: “There are stages to make outs, you see,” said the bee. “It does not happen this way all the time, but the more of these stages are there, the more fulfilling such an intimate act can be.”
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Stages to Make Outs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinthegoldenpines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/gifts).



> this is a birthday present for lostinthegoldenpines !!! they write so much cool stuff i could try please check it out

“There are stages to make outs, you see,” said the bee. “It does not happen this way all the time, but the more of these stages are there, the more fulfilling such an intimate act can be.”

“First comes the period before. This may not even be a stage, but it is undoubtedly the start where they both intrinsically know where this will lead. They can be laughing with one another, they can be joking and lightly ribbing, but what matters is the mood is light and jovial. More importantly, it is a moment shared only by the two lovers. No one outside of this atmosphere can fully grasp just what energy is arising. It is a strong one, and it slowly binds two people together as sure as sure can be.”

“Next comes the deep stares. When these two lovers make eye contact, a connection is established. No matter what, they won’t be leaving any time soon. All they will do is sit there and relax. The only sound that will be made is the soft panting as the laughter from before fades and they catch their breath. But it’s clear. There is something else taking their breath away. And that is each other.”

“After they look into each other’s eyes, one takes the other’s paw in their own. Their fingers interlock, and the fur on their palms brush together. These two can feel the electricity of a tender touch. They feel it through their body. It starts as a little tickle in the tummy that blossoms into a rush running through their head. Skin prickles against skin, and a shiver runs from the arm down their back. Squeezing the paw tighter does nothing to cease these sensations. It only makes it stronger.”

“The paw will then run up the arm of the other romantic. It may only be a small change, but it unites these two and increases the bond from just one extremity to the rest of the body. Slowly and tentatively the palm rises up the sleeve from the wrist to the shoulder. Pressure made by the fingertips ranges from minimal to recognisable. The further up the paw goes, the more the palm presses against the skin until it cups the shoulder. The lovers become possessive of one another; what was once a simple connection made by the paw is now close to cradling the other lover in their arms.”

“Then comes a soft touch of the cheek. In one paw, one lover can cradle the other one’s cheek and stare into their eyes. Underneath the flushed skin, they can feel the blood coursing through and running fast. Their eyes become lidded, their mouth opens and starts to pant, and the heat reaches a fever as the anticipation grows too much to bear. Their paw is now touching the side of their mouth that will soon be met with their own, and every second spent waiting for that sweet taste of bliss is torture. And yet, it is a tease to be savoured. There is no need to rush when they both know what is coming.”

“These two hold each other close. They press their bodies against one another, and they can feel every heartbeat, every grumble, every snap of joints against the skin of their bodies. The force created by two living breathing masses pressing against one another can calm even the fastest racing mind. The one feeling these two feel is safety. Their arms wrap around, and they know they have each other and nothing can take it away. When their lungs fill with air, their chests blow out like balloons and push against one another. Their breathing gets harder as one look into their eyes steals their breath from them, and as their bodies heat up, what happens next gets harder to resist.”

“What happens next requires one of these dears to take initiative. They will press their face against the other. Snout to snout, lip to lip, or even lip to snout. The first kiss will be cautious and timid, like a scared little bunny being introduced to a kind touch. But deep in their hearts they both know that this was what they have been waiting for for so long. The tension from the build up dissipates, and their lips blush and turn rosy. This is only the beginning.”

“Once the ice has cracked, these kisses get hungrier as they cannot get enough of one another. Now their whole bodies are involved they hold one another close. Their hands slip as they try to grab hold of the fabric of clothes on their back, and one may lean forward with the intent of pushing them down to the ground. Two pairs of lips work at one another, and the saliva collects and turns to dew in their mouths. Two hearts beat thicker and faster, and their heads start spinning as their lips are too busy to breathe in oxygen. But nothing will stop them. It has been too long and they need their warm bodies to push and press and work against one another. They need to feel each other as their mouths they use to speak sweet nothings to one another communicate in a way that says far more than words could ever.”

“The mouths part and tongues wrap around each other. They stroke the lips before getting tangled with the other as they try to do just what their arms were doing before. They want to hold onto one another. Their lips continue to move, closing and opening as they try and follow what the other one wants. Breath becomes more laboured as the two find their energy slowly fading, but they do not want this to end. One lays down, and they now kiss horizontally. The lover on top pushes their weight down and steals more of their breath, feeling their hot panting enter their own mouth. Their heads turn to find optimal positions and as they soar high above the sky, their bodies pushing against one another keep each other firmly grounded. No matter how much they feel like they are flying, they are still two beings made of mass that releases a calming wave the more they compress their lover. Their tongues coat the others’ lips, and they share the heat that came from inside their mouths that have stayed interlocked for countless minutes. Time no longer exists.”

“All good things must come to an end however. After a slightly rougher kiss to signal the end of this little affair, they pull apart and stare. An engagement like this transforms the lovers’ face. Before, they may have looked wonderful, like nothing could improve it, but with the sheen of sweat covering their face and rosy cheeks, they look even more stunning. Hair is tousled and the short pants that come out may appear visible in cold air. The two of them remain relaxed, and their heart beats finally slow down. Both are sated by the kisses and stimulating contact, and are in no rush to start again. All that is left is to stay together and laugh as their strength comes back.”


End file.
